<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Ode to the Stars by zangoose28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691738">An Ode to the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zangoose28/pseuds/zangoose28'>zangoose28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Janna Ordonia - Freeform, Janna/Tom - Freeform, Jantom, Romance, Season 3 AU, Star/Marco - Freeform, Teen Romance, Tom Lucitor - Freeform, marco diaz - Freeform, reinterpretation, star butterfly - Freeform, star vs the forces of evil, starco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zangoose28/pseuds/zangoose28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an "Ode to the Stars" a Season 3 onwards AU of Star vs from after Battle for Mewni onwards. What if Jackie broke up with Marco before the Battle for Mewni? And what if Marco confessed to Star after the Battle? What adventures will they have together?Starco obviously. Made with the help of LordCornwalis (Of in the Pale Starlight), Blackwolf667 (of the Sign of the Moon series and Royal Secrets), ThDorkMagnet (Of Light of the Sun and Stars), and more. All rights to Star vs the Forces of Evil reserved to Daron Nefcy and Disney. Reviews welcome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Eclipsa Butterfly/Globgor, Janna Ordonia/Tom Lucitor, Moon Butterfly/River Butterfly, Star Butterfly &amp; Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Tom Lucitor &amp; Janna Ordonia, Tom Lucitor/Janna Ordonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Beginning of this epic tale.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: The Begining</p><p>The land of Mewni was in chaos. Up until three days ago, a small monster named Ludo had deposed the King of Mewni, River Butterfly, and taken over the kingdom. Then it was revealed an ancient evil was dwelling in Ludo’s stolen hand wand, Toffee, prince of the Septarians. Luckily after a swift spell from the newly returned Princess Star Butterfly, she obliterated Toffee from the face of Mewni. After doing that deed, Star banished the usurping monster Ludo to another dimension. </p><p>   Afterward, all the Mewmans Ludo banished to the sky returned, with new allies, the Eagles. But now meetings, treaties, and discussions had to take place between all the kingdoms, and law and order had to be restored to the land after the rightful rulers returned. But these things were farthest from the mind of the princess’s best friend, Marco Diaz of Earth. He was currently walking up the castle stairwell to the room of his closest friend. Star had not been able to spend much time with Marco in the past few days, being preoccupied with royal duties. But now Star promised they could talk now, and Marco had something important to say. </p><p>    Marco finally got to the door of Star’s newly reconstructed room and knocked. “Coming!” a voice answered, followed by the trotting of footsteps to the door. The door opened, and a smiling Star Butterfly was revealed to be behind it. </p><p>“Oh Marco, good to see you, come in.” the Butterfly princess greeted with a smile on her face. “What do you want to talk about?”</p><p>Marco and Star walked over to Star’s bed and sat.</p><p>“Well Star, we haven’t had much to catch up since the battle,” Marco replied in his usual tone.</p><p>“So how have you been doing since Toffee’s death?” Star questioned.</p><p>“Well, I’ve been dealing with Jackie breaking up with me,” Marco answered solemnly. This shocked Star into momentary silence, she thought they were doing so well. For a moment, she wondered if her confession of feelings to Marco caused this breakup. To end this awkward quiet period, Star said, “I’m so sorry, Marco, I didn’t know.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Star, I was gonna tell you when I came to Mewni.”  Marco said quietly, “But you were with your mom, and we all got swept in Ludo’s invasion, and Toffee’s return.”</p><p> Another awkward silence ensued until Star broke it once more with a question. </p><p>“When did it happen, Marco?” Marco responded saying, “About a week after you left. She came to my house and saw the sad, sorry state I was in.”</p><p>Star knew about this state of despair through her All-Seeing Eye but remained quiet as her best friend continued to explain.</p><p>“She said that I was missing you and was depressed in your absence and told me that our relationship would be unhealthy if it continued, but still wanted to be friends.” After taking a second to breathe, he said, “She said that I had feelings back for you Star and encouraged me to come here to talk to you. That’s when I left for Mewni, to follow her advice.”</p><p>Star’s face morphed into one of shock and confusion, did Marco, the boy of her dreams, like her back?</p><p>“Star I have something to confess.” Marco said with a sigh while meeting Star’s gaze “I’ve liked you since the first night when we fought Ludo together, and it started as a small crush, but over time it grew bigger and bigger as time rolled on, and I never fully realized it until recently.”</p><p> Star was utterly stunned silent as hints of tears welled in Marco’s eyes. “You changed me Star, with your fun-loving enthusiasm. I was never bored with you around. The adventures and new experiences we had taught me there was more to life than over wariness and caution, ” Marco said while Star reached for his hand and held it in her own.</p><p>“You’re a positive, fun, beautiful, shining star, my guiding light, and my life wouldn’t be the same without you. I love you, Star Butterfly.” Marco said, holding Star’s hand. 

</p><p>“Oh Marco, I love you too,” Star responded blissfully, with a smile on her face.</p><p>The boy she loved, loved her back and her joy was palpable. Star and Marco leaned towards one another and put their lips together in their first kiss. After a moment, they reluctantly broke apart, and Star spoke up, “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time now, Marco.”</p><p>Marco responded with a contented sigh and a “Me too Star, me too.”<br/>
“I remember I wanted to tell you about my feelings after The Blood Moon Ball when I think I recognized them most, but you said you needed a friend, so I stood by and kept my feelings to myself, thinking if I confessed it would have ruined our friendship,” Marco confessed, his hand still clenched in Stars.</p><p>“But now I’ll throw caution to the wind and take a try at a relationship. And now I realize that I dated Jackie while you suffered in silence, and I’m so sorry, Star. And I have to ask you, Star, will you be my girlfriend and go on a date with me?”</p><p>Star shouted with glee, “OF COURSE I WILL MARCO!” Star stood up, pulling Marco with her. “But Marco, don’t you have to go home?” Star questioned, head tilted.</p><p>“I thought about that Star, and I think I have a way to stay on Mewni with you.” Marco responded, “You could make me your squire! That way, we have an excuse to stay together and hang out.”</p><p>Star nodded in agreement excitedly. “That’s a great idea, Marco!” Star tugged on Marco’s hand and said, “Let’s go tell my parents the news!”</p><p>   The new couple ran out of Star’s room, down the stairs, hand in hand, each with glee on their face about their newfound partner. At the bottom of the stairs, the people the young couple was seeking, River and Moon Butterfly, were about to start their ascent. </p><p>“Oh Star, I was coming up to see you,” the queen said, slightly surprised to see her daughter, “and Marco, how are you enjoying your stay in the castle?”</p><p>Star and Marco glanced at each other knowingly, and Star spoke up. “Well, mom, that’s what we want to talk about. Marco and I are together now, like as a couple.” Star said reluctantly.</p><p>River then spoke up in his loud voice and questioned “Wait, I thought you two were together since we saw that water thing a few months ago, I thought that’s why you came here with that crushed cereal.”</p><p>Marco responded with a confused response</p><p>“What no, we just got together like ten minutes ago.” “Oh my bad, Marco! But congratulations, my boy, you’ll be a fine prince one day!”</p><p>“It’s a bit early for that,” Star said to her father’s response, though neither Star nor Marco could deny the visions of ruling together when they were older, they got when the king said what he did.</p><p>Queen Moon then interjected with her own reaction to the matter of the newly formed relationship. “I was expecting this to happen, I’ve seen the signs between you two for a while, and I do have concerns about the logistics of your courting, I am none the less pleased my daughter has found a suitable young man for herself to be with,” Moon said in her calm, powerful voice. “I approve of your relationship, Star.”</p><p>“Did you hear that, Marco?” Star said excitedly, jumping up and down, “We can be together officially!”</p><p>“Yeah, I heard, Star,” Marco said with a growing grin, “I can’t wait to see what our future holds.”</p><p>“Me too Diaz, Me too” Star responded to Marco and then leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>All while Moon and River looked on, with a knowing glance between their faces.</p><p> As this went on, a tall dark figure far stood far outside from the Butterfly Castle, gazes onward to the castle afoot. The figure turn away and with a chuckle he whispered. “All in due time, my dear Butterflies... In due time....” </p><p>To be Continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Return to Echo Creek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Star and Marco return to Echo Creek to get some stuff for Marco but end up running into some old Echo Creek friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-Note: anything in Italics is either thoughts or flashbacks, depending on the scene.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Return to Echo Creek</p><p>  The mood on Mewni was damp and rather dreary, with the rain pouring down from the usually pinkish sky, now grey and cloudy, nourishing the corn growing in the fields but forcing the residents to stay huddled up inside their homes. The mood in Star Butterfly's room was rather joyous, albeit lazy, one. It had been four days since Marco's confession to Star Butterfly, his new girlfriend, and old best friend. The pair sat in Star's bed in her room, cuddling under a blanket, watching telenovelas, and eating nachos Marco MacGyvered together from Mewman food he had found. This set of things is what the couple had been doing for the past few days. </p><p> "This episode is really dumb," Star said to her new boyfriend lying in bed beside her, "Those two shoulda already gotten together, but they put off them becoming a couple till like, the last three episodes." She then picked up a nacho from the bowl between them and chewed and swallowed it. </p><p> "Yeah, those two clearly liked each other, but they ended up with other people, for like two seasons, that was just bad writing," Marco responded.</p><p> "Speaking of LOOOOVVEEEE, I've got a question for ya Marco," Star said, transitioning the conversation.</p><p> "Ask away Star," Marco responded, glancing over to his new partner.</p><p> "I loved your confession, but why was it so fancy-schmancy?" Star asked, making a gesture with her hands. </p><p> "Well, I kinda planned it out beforehand, not all of it, but some parts of it," Marco told his newfound girlfriend. "I wanted to sound just right and not ruin everything. Sorry if it was too corny." </p><p> "Nah it wasn't, I for one, liked it, and I'm glad we found each other," Star reassured her boyfriend.</p><p> "Me too Star," Marco responded before himself reaching to take a nacho. Unluckily for him, he knocked over the bowl, and the cheese spilled out on the Earth boy and his royal partner. "Oh, crap!" Marco shouted as the creamy sauce spilled and stained the blanket and his "Hot Dawg" shirt. "I'm so sorry, Star." </p><p> "It's fine Marco, I'll just get a new dress," Star responded, getting up and taking off the stained Blanket and walking to her closet. Marco looked away as Star started changing until she said, "I'm dressed." </p><p>Marco then realized something that immediately took precedence for him; he had only one other clean shirt left. </p><p> "Star, I don't have any other clean laundry left here!" Marco shouted across the room to his girlfriend, who was still rummaging in her closet.</p><p> "Well good news about that!" Star shouted, jumping up from her rummaging, "I found one your hoodies!" She then pulled out a dirty red hoodie from out of her closet and ran back to bed and sat down with the jacket in hand.</p><p> "That's good, but how did that hoodie end up in your closet, Star?" Marco questioned. </p><p> "I don't know Marco, things end up in strange places all the time," Star answered, "One time, I found my wand under the sink in your bathroom." </p><p> "But I never went into your room before I lost that hoodie," Marco said, confusion on his voice.  </p><p> "Fine, I admit that I took one your hoodies when I knew I was leaving," Star told her partner in admission, slightly mumbling and talking speedily. "I wanted something to remember you by because I thought I was never going to see you again, and I kept it after you came here because I thought you were going to go back to Earth, and it smelled like you and all the adventures we've had together. I wanted you to find it on your own after the confession so that you wouldn't get upset with me. I’m sorry Marco” </p><p> "It's ok Star, though next time you want something of mine, just ask me.," Marco said in response to his girlfriend confession. "Also, it stinks like feet, so can we send down to the laundry room or something?" </p><p> “Ok, on it.” She said as she went over the laundry chute in her room, took one last sniff of the bright red hoodie, and threw it down the tunnel to the castles washroom. "It'll be ready in a few days." She told him as she walked away from the chute,<br/>
Marco got up and walked to his bag on the floor a bit from Star's bed. He started rummaging through the bag and took out the last clean shirt he had, a plain grey one, and took it out and took off his "Hot Dawg" shirt and replaced it with his grey one. </p><p> "Star, I've been putting this off for a little while now but, I have to go to Earth to get some stuff for me if I'm gonna stay here," Marco said as he walked to the laundry chute and dropped his stained shirt in.</p><p> "I'll come with you, Marco, then we can see all our old Earth friends," Star said joyfully, "I miss your parents." </p><p> "So do I Star, but I'm kinda worried about their reaction me deciding to stay on Mewni with you," Marco spoke while putting his loose bag together.</p><p> "Don't worry, Diaz, it'll be fine," Star responded confidently. "Now, let's go!" </p><p> “Wait Star!” Marco yelled before Star grabbed his hand, "We should leave a note for your parents." </p><p> "Oh right," Star remembered out loud, she grabbed her wand from her nightstand and summoned a notepad and pen and handed it to Marco. She thought about how adorable it was that Marco was sticking out his tongue out while he was writing the note.</p><p> "He's so cute, I'm lucky to have him." Star thought, a smile on her face. </p><p> "Ok, I'm ready," Marco said as he grabbed his duffel bag and put the note on Star's bed. He took his dimensional scissors out of the bag and made a cut, which created a blue portal. Marco took Star's hand and walked with her through the dimensional gateway. </p><p>When the couple walked out of the portal, hand in hand, they found themselves at the "Stop and Slurp" store in Echo Creek, the late morning California sun shining brightly above them.</p><p>In the parking lot of the convenience store, a teenager sitting on the hood of a car with a keytar in hand. Oskar Greason, notoriously lousy musician, and Star's former crush. Oskar suddenly looked up from fiddling with his keytar and waved at the newly appeared duo.</p><p> "Hey Star, hey Mango!" Oskar shouted in his usual as he got off the vehicle's hood and walked over to the new couple, "So how you been doing since the party, Star?" Oskar asked politely.</p><p> "It started rough, but we defeated Toffee, this evil monster guy, but now we're doing great, in fact, Marco and I are together now," Star told the musician happily.<br/>
"That's cool Star, I'm happy for you girl, I'm glad you two worked all your issues and stuff," Oskar said in his usual laid-back tone. </p><p>He turned his head over to Marco and asked, "What's up, Mango, long time, no see, how you hanging?" </p><p> "It's Marco, and I've been doing well, enjoying time with Star," He responded as he squeezed his girlfriend's hand, "I like the new hairdo, Oskar." </p><p> "Thanks, Mango." the emo thanked as he whipped his new, shortened hair. "Have a good day, you two." </p><p>Oskar then turned and walked back to his car and went back to playing with his keytar.</p><p> "When did you see Oskar during the party?" Marco asked as they started walking out of the parking lot.</p><p> "Right after I called Ponyhead, Kelly, and Janna over, we went to another party thrown by the bad kids over there," Star answered, pointing to the roof of the Stop and Slurp store. "I hung out with Oskar, trying to distract myself for my feelings for you; he even offered to hang out during the summer; he probably forgot about that. But that doesn't matter, because I'm going to be spending summer with my awesome, new boyfriend." </p><p>Star, with a grin on her face, then pulled Marco in for a sudden hug, which caused Marco to smile. Eventually, the hug turned into a kiss, one that was interrupted by another Echo Creek resident.</p><p> "Jesus, you two, get a room," said the ever grinning, dark-haired, Janna Ordonia. </p><p>The couple suddenly broke apart as Star yelled in delight "Janna Banana!" before pulling her into a tight hug. After Star let go, Janna said to the couple "I see you two finally got together, I figured you would after I heard you and Jackie broke up and I was more convinced when I heard that you headed for Mewni straight after" At this point, Janna's attention had turned to Marco. </p><p> "This was inevitable, Diaz, I figured you and Star would get together, known for a while." The beanie-wearing girl. "How was Mewni for you two lovebirds?" </p><p>The couple looked at each other, reluctant looks on their faces, both knowing how the other was feeling, and decided, Janna, unlike Oskar, deserved the complete story. They asked to walk and talk, which Janna obliged. Once they started, they both recounted what happened after Star left at the party. They each took turns telling their part of the tale, each from their perspectives until they merged in the castle dungeon. Janna had remained rather composed throughout the story, but when she heard the part of Stars "death" and time in the corrupted magic realm, her mouth went agape and for once, showed a rare sign of humanity behind her uncaring and creepy veneer. Her expression remained that way until once she heard of Toffee's fate, though Marco did note a quick scoff when he revealed about punching through Toffee in revenge. Then the couple told of Marco's confession and the point of them getting together, during which Janna had a sly smile on her face, though she didn't want to admit, she found the new couple rather cute. </p><p>Once the couple had finished telling their tale (and subsequently stopped for a break), Janna was silent for a moment, taking in the epic story she had just heard. Then she spoke up and said, "Holy shit. You two have experienced more in the last two in half weeks then I've had in like a lifetime. Unlike here, it has been soooooooo boring since you two left. Especially since I haven't been able to mess anyone else since Diaz left." the troublemaking teen confessed nudging Marco on the shoulder. "At least Mewni has stuff going on." </p><p>Star then had an idea, and before she was truly thinking, blurted out, "Why don't you come to Mewni with us?" </p><p> “WAIT WHAT?” Janna and Marco screamed simultaneously, the former in excitement, the latter in confusion. </p><p> "Yeah, you can come for the summer, to squire or something," Star said in reply to the dark-haired girl.</p><p> "Um, Star, can I talk to you for a sec, like away from Janna?" Marco asked his girlfriend, tugging on her sleeve.</p><p> "Sure," Star replied as they momentarily walked away from Janna.</p><p> "What are you thinking, Star?" Marco said, concernedly, "You know Janna loves to terrorize me!" </p><p> "Relax Marco, I'll make her shake on a deal that says if she keeps bugging you on Mewni, she'll be kicked out," Star reassured her worried boyfriend.</p><p> "Fine, but only if she agrees to it." Marco conceded as they walked back to Janna, who was leaning against a building, texting someone on her phone.</p><p> "You can come to Mewni, Janna, but on one condition," Star told the texting teen, causing her to look up from her phone, "You have to stop harassing Marco, and we have to shake on it if you break the agreement, you'll be cast out from Mewni</p><p> “Ugh, fine.” Janna groaned, holding up her hand and shook it with Star's. "As long as it gets me to Mewni, and teasing doesn't count, just major stuff." </p><p>Marco made a barely audible noise of worry.</p><p> “Great!” Star said in excitement, "It's settled, we'll come to get you in a few days to take you to Mewni. You sure your parents will be fine with it?" </p><p> "Yeah, I'll just tell them I'm going to Canada for the summer, and they'll let me go for sure," Janna replied confidently. Star and Marco didn't know how to respond to that, so they just ignored it.</p><p> "Ok, we gotta go get some clothes and stuff from Marco's, all his are dirty," Star said trying to end the conversation.</p><p> "That's why you aren't wearing that hoodie Diaz." Janna stated in realization, "Well, it doesn't matter, see ya later." </p><p>The beanie-wearing girl walked away in the direction of her home.</p><p> "Well, let's get a move on, Marco." Star said to her grim-faced boyfriend, grabbing his hand and giving him a peck on the cheek, "And turn that frown upside down." </p><p>Not wanting to disappoint, and content to be rid of Janna for the moment, he did just that as they got a move on down an Echo Creek street. </p><p>Up ahead, on a bench, a girl with a skateboard in her lap sat enjoying the summer breeze. Jackie Lynn Thomas was taking a moment to rest on the bench. She was trying to enjoy her summer after she reluctantly broke up with her boyfriend after Star Butterfly confessed her feelings to Marco Diaz and fled to her homeworld. The platinum-haired teen knew it was the best option, seeing the depressed state Marco was in at that point. She'd always figured Marco had feelings for the interdimensional princess, and that she had feelings for him. Her suspicions had been confirmed with Star's confession, and her suspicions for Marco's reciprocating Star's feelings only grew when she visited Marco a week after the party. </p><p> She'd figured it'd be a good idea to let Marco have some time alone to process his feelings about Star leaving and her confession. But when she got to the Diaz household and led o the kitchen by Mrs. Diaz, she realized her idea wasn't as good as it seemed. Marco was wallowing in the kitchen, pajamas on, his body half laying on the kitchen table, sadly eating a bowl of cereal, while the decorations from the party were still hanging up around the house. She flashed back in her mind to the conversation she had with her now ex-boyfriend.</p><p> "Hey, dude, how you been doing since the party?" Jackie had asked Marco gently.</p><p>Marco, who picked up his head slightly to look at her, and only said depressedly "Fine." </p><p> "I can see the decorations from the party are still up, why's that?</p><p> "It's for when Star comes back, so nothing changes, and we can go back to how things were," Marco said in the same, sad tone, though picking himself up slightly and turning to face his girlfriend.</p><p>Jackie winced inside when she heard this. Almost everyone in Echo Creek knew Marco liked Star back, even if he didn't fully realize it yet. There were always whispers Jackie heard about Star and Marco being more like a couple then herself and Marco. She had always tried to ignore it, but now she had to confront the truth, Marco liked Star back, even if he didn't fully know it himself.</p><p> "Marco, I've got something to say, it may seem sudden, but we have to break up." Jackie blurted out suddenly.</p><p> "Wait why?" the pajama-wearing boy said suddenly in response to this abrupt breakup, more awake from shock, and pulling himself up from his seat.</p><p> "Cause Marco, you obviously have feelings for Star," Jackie responded calmly.</p><p> "What, no, I don't!" Marco yelled defensively.</p><p> "Yes, you do, and those feelings aren't a bad thing, Marco, you two have a special relationship," Jackie clarified, "But their existence will lead to us both suffering and toxicity in our relationship. If you force yourself to stay here and with me, and deny your feelings, we'll both be miserable, and besides, you're depressed without her." </p><p>Marco was silent and looked inward and reflected for a moment as Jackie stood in his kitchen awkwardly. Until he spoke up suddenly.</p><p> "You're right Jackie, I do like Star, but what should I do?" the underdressed boy stated in realization and panic.</p><p> "Go after her dude!" Jackie answered encouragingly, "You have that dimensional scissor thing, go to her dimension, tell her how you feel!" </p><p> "I will," Marco said before she pulled him in for a hug, "Thank you, Jackie" </p><p> "No problem Diaz," she responded before giving one last peck on the cheek, which made him blush. "Now, go!" </p><p> "Yes ma'am," Marco answered before running for the stairs.</p><p> “And one last thing Marco, stay amazing.” </p><p>Marco nodded before he ran up the stairs and out of the sight of his now ex-girlfriend.</p><p> Jackie's focus then returned to the present, where she saw something she didn't expect to see, Marco and Star walking, hand in hand, towards her.</p><p>Jackie then stood up and shouted to them. "Hey, Marco, Hey Star." </p><p>Marco looked a bit nervous, but Star's face was one of joy, as she, and dragging along the boy holding her hand, started running towards her.</p><p> “Hey, Jackie!” Star excitedly yelled when she got to the skateboarding-teen before suddenly letting go of Marco's hand and pulling Jackie into a hug. </p><p> "It's so great to see you, Jackie!" Star said during the two girls' embrace.</p><p> "You too Star," the other girl responded in her usual laid-back tone.</p><p>Once the two girls broke the hug, Jackie noticed her ex-boyfriend standing back trying to avert eye contact with her.</p><p> "Hey, Marco," Jackie said in an attempt to get her exes attention, on that succeeded as Marco's eyes shifted focus to the valley girl.</p><p> "Hey um, Jackie" Marco muttered awkwardly in a barely audible voice.</p><p>As a momentary silence ensued, and Star noticed the palpable tension between the two and decided to do something about it, let them talk it out.</p><p> "Oh look!" Star piped up to break the silence, pointing over to a bush where a girl was hiding with a camera, "It's Starfan13, I should go talk to her. You two catch up while I do that." </p><p>Star used "Fantastic Exit Beam" which propelled her over to the hedge to leave the exes to talk.</p><p>Another momentary silence occurred until Jackie mustered up enough courage to speak up. </p><p> "I take it that you and Star are like, together now?" Jackie asked to break the awkwardness.</p><p> "Um, yeah, about five days ago," Marco said a tad uncomfortably, shuffling a bit where he stood and barely meeting Jackie's mint green gaze.</p><p> "I'm glad, dude, you two make a couple," Jackie replied, sincerity on her voice and a smile on her face.</p><p> "Do you mean that Jackie?"<br/>
"Of course, I do, Diaz!" Jackie exclaimed, "I always figured you guys liked each other, but like, never quite put it together, even when we were dating, I knew you and Star had something special going on." </p><p> "You know, I've been thinking Jackie, and I'm sorry if I was a terrible boyfriend who was always distracted by my best friend." Marco suddenly apologized.</p><p> “It’s fine, dude.” Jackie responded, accepting the apology, "You were a pretty standard boyfriend, but you could always make me laugh, and I do want to stay friends with you, Marco." </p><p> "That's what I want too." the usually hoodie-wearing boy responded. </p><p>The two went in for a brief hug. And after a quick moment, they broke apart and went on with their conversation.</p><p> "So Diaz, are you going to Mewni for the summer?" Jackie questioned.</p><p> "Yeah that's why I'm here, I got to get some stuff from my house," Marco answered.</p><p> "Do your parents know you were staying Mewni?" Jackie asked out of concern</p><p> "My parents know that I was staying there for a few days, but they don't know that I want to stay there over the summer." the Echo Creek boy answered </p><p> "Are you sure they'll let you stay there, bro?" The green-eyed girl wondered aloud.</p><p> "I'm kinda sure," Marco answered with unsureness on his voice and a seed of doubt planted in his mind, "They've always supported what I wanted." </p><p> "Ok, I'm glad you've got summer plans, I don't have much to do during the break dude." Jackie sighed.</p><p> "Maybe you can come to Mewni and squire or something, Janna is coming, and it'd be nice to have a friend there." Marco blurted out.</p><p> "That sounds awesome, dude!" Jackie exclaimed, "I'll ask my parents, but they've always encouraged me to take a trip to experience the world and stuff, so they'll probably let me go."<br/>

 </p>
<p> "Great, I'll have to ask Star, but she'll probably go for it," Marco responded, pleasantly surprised by her answer, and glad to be on such good terms with his ex.</p><p>Then Star came walking back with Starfan13 close behind her.</p><p> "Star told me that Starco got together," Starfan13 said in her parrot-like voice, "I'm so happy, I'm gonna go write fanfiction!" </p><p>The crazy fan then scattered away to write her stories and obsess over what she dubbed Starco.</p><p> "So, did you two talk it out?" Star asked cheerily.</p><p> "Yeah, we did, we're cool," Jackie responded, "Marco even offered for me to come to Mewni." </p><p> "Oh really?" Star asked in surprise, quickly turning her head to Marco, and then back to the platinum-haired girl, "That was sweet Marco, and of course, you can come to Mewni, Jackie!</p><p> "Thanks, girl!" Jackie thanked the princess and picked up her skateboard, "Now, will you tell me about what you've been doing the past two weeks?" </p><p>The three began to walk down the street and towards Echo Creek's residential area as Star and Marco started to reiterate what happened to the pair over the last two and a half weeks. Jackie was a respectful listener but reacted more than her dark-haired friend, with small gasps, smiles, and even a little laugh or two. By the time the couple had finished, Jackie had stood slack-jawed. In shock and awe with what had happened to the princess and the Earth boy.</p><p>“Wow…” Jackie muttered, stunned by the events on Mewni in the last two weeks, "I'm glad you two are ok. What you guys went through was enough excitement for an entire lifetime." </p><p> "Do you still want to come to Mewni?" Star questioned concernedly, "I'd understand if you didn't want to anymore." </p><p> "Nah, I still wanna come, it sounds like everything turned out cool in the end," Jackie assured the interdimensional girl.<br/>
"It did," Marco and Star said simultaneously, squeezing each other's hand, "It definitely did." </p><p>At that point, the three had reached the front lawn of the Diaz household, the disappearance of Star's room still visible.</p><p> "Well, this is where I leave you, dudes." the skater girl told her friends, putting down her board on the ground. "When will you come to take me to Mewni?" </p><p> "In, like, a few days," Star responded, "Pack up some stuff for Mewni or something, and Marco will text you when we're coming." </p><p> "Cool, Star, Marco, see you then," the valley girl replied as she got on her board and skated away.</p><p> "Well, that went better than I thought it would," Marco said to Star as Jackie rolled away down the sidewalk.</p><p> "I'm glad you two are still friends," Star said as the two started up the Diaz's front walkway, "Now let's go to see your parents." </p><p>The pair got to the Diaz's door, and Marco knocked.</p><p>“Coming!” a masculine voice.</p><p>Suddenly the door swung open and Rafael Diaz stepped out and pulled Star and Marco into a bone-crushing hug.</p><p> “Mijo, Star!” Rafael yelled in joy as he was holding the teenagers in his arms. "It is so good to see you two!" </p><p> "It's good to see you too, dad." Marco grunted out while his father was squeezing him, "But can you please let go? You're crushing my spine." </p><p> “Oh sorry.” Mr. Diaz apologized as he let go of his son and the Mewni teen and the three walked into the house</p><p>Waiting in the front room of the Diaz's abode was Angelica Diaz, who gasped and immediately ran over to the newly arrived teens and pulled Marco into a tight hug.<br/>
"Marco!" Angie cried out as she embraced her son," I missed you!" </p><p> "I did too, mom, I did too," Marco said as he reciprocated the affection.</p><p>After a moment, the Earth mother broke the hug and turned her attention to the girl who lived in her house for the last year.</p><p> "Star, it's so good to see you!" Angie said as she pulled Star into her next hug, "Though, it is little surprising after how you left after the End of the Year party." </p><p> "It's great to see you too, Mrs. Diaz," Star replied as the two reunited in their embrace.</p><p> "So, Star, what are you doing back here?" Mr. Diaz asked after Star and Angie broke their hug.</p><p> "Well, Marco needs something from here, so we came back from Mewni," Star answered.</p><p> “Needs?” Angie wondered aloud, "What do you mean needs? Aren't you two coming back?" </p><p> "No mom we're not, I'm going to Mewni to be Star," Marco responded, taking Star's hand, "Because, we are together now.</p><p>His parent's faces both morphed into expressions of joy and shock as they both pulled the teens into a group hug.</p><p> "Oh, Mijo, this is muy fantástico!" Rafael said to his son as squeezed his family in a bear hug, "I'm so happy for you two!" </p><p> "You two will make a wonderful couple," Angie added.</p><p>The group broke apart and continued their discussion.</p><p> "Why don't you two just come back to Earth, enjoy the summer here?" The patriarch of the Diazes asked the recently arrived couple.<br/>
"I'd love to do that, Mr. Diaz, but my parents said that I had to stay and Mewni and keep up with my dumb Royal Duties," Star explained to the man while holding his son's hand "And having Marco there would make it so much better." </p><p> "I understand that Star, I do," Angie told the princess in a sympathetic tone," But Marco can't leave our care to go live on some other dimension, one that sounded dangerous from what Marco texted me, even to be with his girlfriend. You can come to visit whenever you want. But he's only fourteen, and I'm his mother!" </p><p> "So, what does that matter?" Marco interjected, "Half the students who came to live with were the same age or younger and weren't with their parents. Heck, Star was only fourteen when she came to live with us." </p><p> "Yeah, and Marco can hold his own pretty darn well," Star vouched, "He helped take down Ludo when he took over my castle and punched right through the evil lizard that once kidnapped him when he returned and Marco thought I was gone, and now that guy is gone, and Mewni is safe." </p><p> "And on top of that, whenever Ludo attacked you never had a problem with me fighting him, or whenever something magical happened you batted an eye," Marco told his mother in a surprisingly firm and powerful voice, "Like when my arm turned into a monster. "Or when I grew that weird Naysaya thing out of my neck. Do you know who was there all those times? Star was my partner in crime, and I won't separate from her. I'll be just as safe on Mewni as I ever was here." </p><p>There was a slightly stunned silence from all the others in the household, they rarely saw this more dominant side of Marco. Star was flattered and shocked at Marco standing up to his mother for himself and her.</p><p>Mr. Diaz suddenly broke the silence by sighing and saying, "He makes a good point, Angie." </p><p>After another moment Angie spoke </p><p> "Fine, you can go to stay on Mewni with Star, but there are certain conditions you have to agree to go." The Matriarch of the Diaz's reluctantly told her child, "First, you have to send  text your father or me daily, second, you have to come to visit us weekly and have dinner with us, third, you have to come back here if Mewni ever gets extra dangerous. Got it?" </p><p> "Those are fine by me," Marco said in his usual tone.</p><p> “Great!” Star responded to Marco's agreement to the terms, "Now let's go get your stuff, Marco." </p><p> "Ve más despacio you two, can you tell us how you got together and what happened to you on Mewni?" Rafael requested of the couple.</p><p>The two started to tell the tale of the two's time after Toffee's return as they all went upstairs to Marco's room, they packed stuff for Marco's stay on Mewni, though they did leave out a few details. The Diaz's helped pack and listened respectfully and held in their reactions till after the duo finished. Once they did, Marco was almost fully packed.<br/>
Rafael displayed his reaction.</p><p>“Oh Mijo, your confession was muy dulce and romántico.”  </p><p> “Sweet and romantic,” Marco whispered in clarification into Star’s ear.</p><p> "It reminds me of when your father proposed to me," Angie added with fondness on her voice, which made Marco blush tomato red, which made Star giggle. "Is that on the way?" </p><p> “What, no!” Marco defensively answered as he blushed even harder which made Star giggle again.</p><p> "Not for a while Mrs. Diaz," Star told the woman cheekily as she grabbed Marco's arm, and Marco gave her a slightly confused look.</p><p> "Well, you are all packed, Mijo," Mr. Diaz told his son as he put his last bag down next to the others on the floor. </p><p> "Thanks, Dad," Marco thanked, "Now let's go get the laser puppies and head out." </p><p>Star then picked up all of Marco's bags and levitated them with a spell.</p><p>The four walked out of Marco's room and downstairs to the waiting laser puppies.</p><p>Marco went to leash the puppies while Angie whispered something in Star's ear.</p><p> “He’s a special boy, Star, don’t lose him.” </p><p> “Don’t worry, I won’t,” Star whispered back.</p><p> “All right Star!” Marco called to his girlfriend, "Let's go." </p><p> "Don't think you're leaving without a hug, busters," Angie told the couple, as she went over and pulled them into a hug, which Rafael joined.</p><p> "We love you," The Diaz parents told the two simultaneously.</p><p> "We love you too," the young couple replied.</p><p>They all broke apart, and the teens walked out the front door that Rafael opened for them.</p><p> "Bye Marco, Bye Star," Rafael said to to the couple who were holding the puppies leashes and dragging the floating bags behind them.</p><p> "Bye," Angie told them from the front door as they were outside.</p><p>The older couple were still waving on the doorstep and yelling bye to the younger couple as Marco pulled out his dimensional scissors and made a portal and went through it with his dogs, bags, and his girlfriend.</p><p>When the couple stepped out of the portal, they were in Star's room back on Mewni.</p><p> “Whew.” Star sighed as she let Marco's bags fall to the floor and put her wand away, "What 	a day." </p><p> "You can say that again," Marco quipped as he went to lay on Star's bed with the laser puppies following.</p><p> "It was great to see some of our Echo Creek friends again," Star told her boyfriend as she joined him on the bed, "I'm glad Jackie and Janna are coming here." </p><p> "I'm still not sure Janna should be coming to Mewni," Marco said concernedly, turning his head to look at her.</p><p> "Trust me, at the first sign of her harassment, I'll send her right home," Star assured the worried boy laying beside her.</p><p> "Fine," Marco agreed reluctantly, "But Star, now that I'm staying here full time, where should I sleep? Cause I am not staying on that crappy guest room bed another night." </p><p> "I have a solution you're gonna like," Star answered, grabbing Marco's hand and jumped off the bed and ran into the hall, her best friend and the puppies in tow.</p><p>Star pulled out her wand, aimed it at the space next to her room, and blasted it with Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand, which created a door, one that was identical to Marco's room's door on Earth.</p><p> "Welcome," Star said as she opened the door to the newly formed room, "To your new, old, room!" </p><p> "Wow, my Earth room," Marco marveled excitedly as he, Star, and the puppies walked, "I can't believe it This is amazing, Star!</p><p> "Kneel," Star commanded suddenly as the Laser Puppies obeyed her.</p><p> "Wait, what?" Marco questioned the command.</p><p> "I haven't officially made you my squire yet, so kneel so I can do that," Star explained to her confused boyfriend</p><p> "Oh ok," Marco said before obeying the command.</p><p> 'I hereby declare that you, Marco Ubaldo Diaz, shall henceforth be my royal squire and partner," Star declared as a cone of light enveloped her and the squire. She tapped her wand to his shoulders, "To stay by my side in times of peace or danger, as my most trusted confidant, advisor, and partner. To go clubbing with me even when he's too tired, to share his late-night nachos, to let me shower him with smooches, but most importantly to be my very best friend and boyfriend, so long as we both shall live. Amen. Do you accept?" </p><p> "Of course, I do," Marco answered before getting to his feet.</p><p> “Great!” Star said as she pulled Marco into a hug and a quick kiss, "Now let's go enjoy the rest of the day and go make ourselves some nachos." </p><p> "Yes, Star," the newly made squire replied joyfully, before grabbing his girlfriend's hand and going to the castle kitchen to make them a snack.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author’s Notes<br/>Well here is the new chapter of this tale, I’ve been cooking up this story and idea for a while and thanks to the help of Lordcornwalis (Of “In The Pale Starlight), Blackwolfwriting (Of the “Sign of the Moon” Series and “Royal Secrets), ThDorkMagnet (Of “Light of the Sun and Stars”), KPRS4EVER (Of “When Two Worlds Collide”), and Ronaldreagan (Of “Forgotten Ventures”), all of whom works are amazing and you should check out, that idea became reality.  </p><p>This story is kinda the way I would have done Star vs Season 3 and subsequently, 4, fixing issues with less time wasted on pointless ships (more on the main plot), character development, better thought out/well-developed plot, extra time for lore (plus some of my own I’ve been writing), a better villain (than Mina), some fan-favorite characters in a bigger role. There is A LOT more of this story to come. The fic will try to stick to the OG lore as possible, with a few additions, but there may be slight differences on purpose or accident. This story will have no scheduled update, but I will post I will start responding to reviews/questions with the next chapter, and please give me any criticisms, I’m always looking to improve. Thank you to everyone reading. See ya next upload (or if you DM me with questions).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>